Balette, Petyr
Petyr Balette was an Antrixian nobleman that became the Speaker and Chair of the House of Lords in the Antrixian Landsting during the Imperial Occupation of the Antrixian Commonwealth. While stating that he was forever a loyalist to the plight and cause of his people, Petyr was a self-serving person, with almost no concern for anyone unless he could gain something from them. Throughout his time as a politician, Petyr became overtly concerned with amassing a fortune for himself along with gaining position within the Commonwealth society. Coming from common society, with no noble House claims, Balette sought to eventually gain a House for himself and set himself up as a Lord within the Landsting. He was a skilled manipulator and used his ownership of brothels on Hekarii Prime, Kaitain, and Septimus to acquire intelligence on political and social rivals. Balette's spy network was said to rival only that of Verys and the Talshyar. Appearance and Personality Balette was a cunning, Machiavellian, unpredictable, and ruthless manipulator of Landsting politics. He was at times capable of putting on a seemingly friendly face with a friendly smile - but his eyes didn't smile when his mouth did. The exact inner motivations that drove Balette were unclear, as were his ultimate goals, but he had no real loyalty or genuine affection for anyone. Behind his smiles and forced mild manners, Petyr was shrewd and calculating, willing to casually dispose of people who trusted him, like a man replacing a coat he no longer needed. He was an extremely intelligent man, not only a genius at financial matters but at cynically controlling those around him. As Verys observed, he was a grasper from common stock, with a very great skill at befriending and ultimately maneuvering powerful people. RPG D6 Stats Type: Corrupt Politician DEXTERITY 2D+2 Blaster 4D+2, Dodge 5D, Melee Combat 4D+1 KNOWLEDGE 3D+1 Bureaucracy 7D+2, Business 7D, Intimidation , Languages 6D+1, Streetwise 7D, Value , Willpower MECHANICAL 2D+2 Communications , Repulsorlift Operations PERCEPTION 3D+2 Bargain , Command , Con , Gambling , Hide , Investigation , Persuasion , Search , Sneak STRENGTH 2D+1 Brawling , Stamina TECHNICAL 3D+1 Computer Programming/Repair , First Aid , Security Special Abilities: Mechanical Aptitude: Antrixians are extremely adept in vehicles and vessels, along with their functions. At character creation time, any dice placed in any Mechanical skills, other than beast riding or beast training, are counted as 2D towards the skill total. Story Factors: Blood Lust: Once yearly, Antrixians have a chemical reaction within their body that causes their hormones to be affected adversely. Due to this, Antrixians may be afflicted with out-bursts of emotions. Roll 1D to determine the degree of emotional outbursts: 1-2 slight emotional outbursts, 3-4 no effect, 5-6 intense emotional outbursts, -1D to PER and all related skills. This can be dropped to slight outbursts with a Moderate willpower check. Roll 1D to determine length of time the effect lasts: 1-2 one week, 3-4 three weeks, 5-6 one month. Force-Aging: Due to the high midi-chlorian count interacting with an Antrixian’s physiology, Force-sensitive Antrixians age, physically, at a far slower rate. After a time, the individual begins to take on an ageless, graceful look. Most persons would have trouble placing an age of an Antrixian Force-user. Jinsai Honor Code: Most Antrixians receive some schooling and training from Jinsai early in their lives. Due to this, many Antrixians hold the honor code of the Jinsai in high regard. Truth and just actions are the cornerstones by which many Antrixians live their lives. Force Points: 1 Dark Side Points: 4 Character Points: 11 Move: 10 Equipment: Wardrobe, Comlink, Datapad, High Priced Chronometer, Holdout Blaster (3D) Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Antrixian Commonwealth Aligned Characters